Question: Rewrite ${((8^{-9})(7^{-12}))^{6}}$ in the form ${8^n \times 7^m}$.
Answer: ${ ((8^{-9})(7^{-12}))^{6} = (8^{(-9)(6)})(7^{(-12)(6)})} $ ${\hphantom{ ((8^{-9})(7^{-12}))^{6}} = 8^{-54} \times 7^{-72}} $